Foxy
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: While camping in the woods renji saves a fox. When he tries to leave, the fox goes with him. A sly silver fox and a redhead. Hmmmm, what could go hilariously wrong? "Holy shit!" Renji breathed out, then fainted. "Mah, he fainted." Boy love!


**An: decided to give you all a new story while I'm on lunch. Gotta give renji and gin some love, mah, their so cute together!**

Renji stretched as he woke, his red hair a little tangled. He knew he should have put it in a braid before he went to sleep. He unzipped his tent and went to take care of his business, he practically held it all night. Once that was done he started to breakdown his tent, camping had been a good idea.

The woods weren't that far from the city, but he had needed time away from the sounds. He had put most of his things in the bed of his truck when he heard it, a growl. He slowly turned around and saw, a few feet from him, a little silver fox being growled at by a huge black wolf. "Shit." He cursed. He felt a twinge of sadness, poor thing. He squared his shoulders and reached for his shotgun, he took it camping sometimes.

Walking slowly, he got the wolf's attention by cocking the gun. Its head snapped up and it started to growl more fiercely. Renji edged closer to the now stunned fox, getting in front of it. He pointed the barrel of the shotgun at the wolf's face, making his point. The wolf started to challenge but stopped at the serious look in renji's eyes. It slowly backed away then ran in another direction.

Renji let out a breath when it was gone, he turned to see if the fox was still there. It was, ice blue eyes wide. Renji was surprised, he was sure the fox would've ran as soon as the wolf was gone. He lowered his gun and turned to walk back to his truck. Almost there, he heard a yip then fell to the ground. Damn fox tackled him. He looked over his shoulder and got a face full of tongue. "You're welcome gin." At hearing the foreign name the fox tilted its head. "It means silver, ya like it?"

He got an excited yip in return. He didn't know why he was naming the fox, he couldn't take it home. Once the fox finished showing its gratitude renji got up off the ground. He put the shotgun back in the bed of his truck and opened the driver's side door, and the fox jumped in. He sighed. "Gin, ya can't come, you're a wild animal. And I'm pretty sure I can't have wild animals in my house, my landlord wouldn't like that."

He reached to take the fox out and it growled at his hand. "Don't ya growl at me." He said. The fox whimpered. "Ah shit, don't do that. Fine, but if I can't keep ya, you're coming back." The fox Yipped and sat in the passenger's seat, satisfied it got its way.

When he got back to the city ha drove straight to urahara's, the eccentric man lived in his shop. When renji got there he went to tell the fox not to move. When he turned he got a face full of sad blue eyes. This fox was smart as shit. He rolled his eyes and opened his door, the fox didn't move.

Apparently he, renji suspected, wanted to be picked up. Trying not to look in those hypnotic eyes, he complied. The fox was very manipulative. Carrying the fox, renji waltzed into the shop. "He old man, ya here?" He yelled.

A little redheaded kid walked out from behind the cash register. "He's in the back moocher."

"Ya still calling me that jinta? You're mean to your big brother." Renji whined.

Jinta just rolled his eyes. "Yup. That's my job, being mean to my brother."

Renji grumbled about mean little brothers and sly foxes as he walked to the back of the shop. Once there he saw a man with blonde hair adorned with a green and white stripped hat. He sat at the low table, "hey dad, I got a question."

The man pulled out a fan and waved it in front of his face. "Oh, is it about that new fox purse you're toting?" He got a growl for that comment. "Hmm it would seem it doesn't like my humor."

Renji petted the foxes head, calming it. "You're not that funny." He said dryly. "And yea it is. Can I keep him, I think it's a him?"

Kisuke tried to stifle a chuckle. "It is, I can tell from here." He said pointing to the foxes nether region.

"Gin! The hell man?" Renji yelled. The fox was panting as it nuzzled renjis pants. "Stop it!" After getting the fox to stop molesting him, he went back to talking to his dad. "So can I?"

Kisuke thought for a minute. "Hmm, I don't have a problem with it, as long as it doesn't have rabies or anything. And I doubt me telling you no would get him to leave. He seems to _really_ like you son." He said waving his fan. "Let's go to the back and check him out. You know I like to keep medical equipment on hand." They got up and walked to kisuke's spare room, gin following behind happily.

Throughout the exam gin stayed calm, as long as renji held him. Renji retold the story of how he saved the fox, and how it wouldn't leave him alone. At the end gin was fine, rabies free and cleared to stay with renji.

Renji decided to stop at a pet store to pick up some things for gin, a bed, some shampoo and conditioner. The usual things you get for a dog, he couldn't really stroll in there and ask for pet fox stuff. When he finally made it home he was exhausted, he flopped down on his couch.

He had decided he was hungry, and going off of gins growling stomach, so was the fox. Renji didn't really feel like cooking a whole mean just for himself, so he popped some instant noodles in the microwave. For gin, he just gave the fox a raw steak, better than rabbit. The fox ate it like he hadn't eaten in days, probably hadn't.

Once they had finished their meal he gave the slightly dirty fox a bath, that ended with him having to get in the tub with him. By the time it was time to go to sleep, renji had to kick gin out of his bed multiple times.

In the middle of the night renji felt warmth on his back. Sighing he turned his head slightly to chew out the damn fox. What he saw however was not his fox, but a silver haired grinning man with his eyes slid shut like a fox. Renji jumped a few feet in the air and fell off his bed, gracefully.

The man tilted his head and frowned, silver tail wagging behind him. "Wha's wrong red?"

"Holy shit!" Renji breathed out before he fainted.

The silver haired man just pouted. "mah, he fainted."


End file.
